Siapa Saya?
by Chiharu Kasumioji
Summary: Cerita ini berawal dari sebuah dering telepon yang entah itu kebetulan atau memang sudah disengaja.
1. Chapter 1

**Siapa Saya?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : NARUTO - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Shikamaru N & Hinata H**

 **WARNING : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE NGGAK KARUAN, ANCUR, DLL, DSB.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, DON'T READ!**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Berawal dari sebuah dering telepon yang entah itu kebetulan atau memang sudah disengaja?.

- **Drrrt,Drrrt,Drrrt** -

Lagi, bunyi getaran dari benda persegi yang ada di dalam laci meja membuat sang empunya meja melirik keasal suara. Rambut indigo panjangnya tergerai ringan mengikuti gerak kepalanya. Amethystnya melirik was-was secara bergantian antar laci meja dan guru yang menerangkan mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Berdoa dalam hati agar bunyi tersebut tidak di dengar oleh guru yang mengenakan masker di depan sana.

'Kami-sama.. Jangan sampai ponselku disita..' batin gadis tersebut nelangsa.

Melihat gadis indigo tersebut yang tampak resah membuat gadis bercepol yang duduk dibelakangnya menatapnya dengan alis tertekuk. Terlebih bunyi getaran dari ponsel milik gadis indigo di depannya membuatnya menggerutu.

"Hei, Hinata.. Matikan ponselmu.." bisiknya sambil mencondongkan tubuh agar lebih dekat dengan gadis indigo yang dipanggilnya Hinata tersebut. "Tidak bisa, Tenten.." balas Hinata turut berbisik.

"Nanti keta-"

"Ehem!" belum sempat gadis bercepol bernama Tenten meneruskan kalimatnya, sang guru berdehem membuat kedua gadis dengan warna rambut berbeda itu menegang ditempat.

'Mati aku..' batin keduanya serempak.

"Sepertinya Hyuuga-san dan Matsutani-san sedang sibuk?" sindir guru bermasker dengan surainya yang berwarna perak seraya menatap Hinata dan Tenten.

"Ano.. Sensei.."

"Penjelasan tidak akan membantu apa-apa, Hyuuga-san.. Dan itu juga berlaku untukmu Matsutani-san."

- **TEEET, TEEET, TEEET** -

Menghela nafas lega, Hinata dan Tenten merasa terselamatkan oleh bunyi bel istirahat yang membuat keduanya tidak perlu berurusan dengan sang guru bermasker. "Nikmati istirahat kalian." ujar sang guru seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa menatap Hinata juga Tenten yang mengembangkan seulas senyum lega.

"Syukurlah.."

"Ini salahmu, Hinata!"

"Eh? Aku?" tunjuk Hinata pada dirinya sendiri seraya menoleh menghadap Tenten. "K-kenapa aku?" sambungnya.

"Kau tidak sadar? Beberapa hari ini ponselmu selalu berbunyi disaat yang tidak tepat! Aku heran siapa orang bodoh yang menelepon pelajar Senior High diwaktu jam pelajaran berlangsung, huh!" cerocos Tenten sambil mendengus. Sedang Hinata hanya mengalihkan pandangan pada Ponsel flip miliknya yang kini sudah ia genggam. "Aku tidak tahu.. Tidak ada nama yang tertera disini.." ungkap Hinata pelan.

"Apa kau sudah coba menelepon balik?" sahut gadis bersurai coklat pendek ikut masuk dalam perbincangan.

"Ya, Matsuri benar! Apa kau sudah melakukannya, Hinata?" sambung Tenten menatap Hinata penuh minat.

"S-sudah.. Tapi tidak diangkat.." Hinata menyahuti kemudian membuka Ponsel flipnya guna melihat pesan masuk dari sang kakak.

"Mungkin dia orang iseng.."

"Atau mungkin dia fans rahasia Hinata!"

"Kau tidak lupa meminum obatmu kan, Tenten?"

"Aku tidak sakit Baka no Matsuri!"

"Yayaya.."

"Sudah kalian, Hentikan.." lerai Hinata melihat kedua sahabatnya yang saling mencibir satu sama lain.

'Apa sebaiknya aku ganti nomer saja ya..' batin Hinata berucap.

 ****Asyah****

"Neji-nii.." panggil Hianata pada pemuda bersurai coklat panjang yang memiliki netra serupa dengannya, Amethyst. Sedang yang dipanggil menolehkan wajah tampannya menatap Hinata. "Hm?" sahutnya sekilas.

"Ano.."Sahutan Hinata membuat pemuda tampan tersebut jelas mengerti gelagat Hinata yang demikian itu pasti karena sedang gugup. Dan sebagai seorang kakak, jelas pula dirinya harus tau apa gerangan yang membuat adik tersayangnya sampai seperti demikian. "Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanyanya lebih jelas. Membuat Hinata memainkan jemarinya di depan wajah.

"Hinata?" ulang Neji tambah penasaran karena sang adik belum menjawab apapun dan hanya memainkan jarinya. Apa perlu dia menguarkan aura Sadako agar sang adik mengerti bahwa dirinya teramat butuh alasan dibalik sikap aneh sang adik? Tidak! Neji begitu sangat menyayangi Hinata dan tak mungkin bagi dirinya membuat sang adik ketakutan. "Umn, B-besok.. Kelasku akan mengadakan perjalanan ke Amegakure.. A-apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Tidak."

"Neji-nii..."

"Perjalanan menuju Amegakure berbahaya karena sekarang musim hujan.. Dan aku tidak ingin kau pergi membahayakan dirimu sendiri." jawaban Neji lantas membuat bibir mungil Hinata mengerucut, pipi gembilnya mengembung dengan mata berkaca-kaca layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan eskrim. "T-tapi semua teman sekelasku ikut.." balas Hinata dengan ekspresi wajah yang membuat Neji bersumpah serapah dalam hati. Adiknya memang imut dan menggemaskan, akan sangat berbahaya membiarkan Hinata nya pergi keluar kota tanpa pengawasan langsung darinya. Membiarkan sang adik pergi sama saja dirinya memberi kesempatan bagi serigala yang berkeliaran diluar sana untuk mendekati adiknya. HELL NO!

"Jangan memaksa, Hinata."

"Tapi Iruka Oji-san juga ikut ke Ame besok.." mendengar nama pamannya disebut membuat Neji -sedikit- memikirkan kembali tentang ijinnya untuk Hinata. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di Sunagakure untuk keperluan bisnis yang tentu saja Hinata sepenuhnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya. "Iruka Oji-san ikut?" tanya Neji memastikan.

Mengambil ponsel flip berwarna hitam di atas meja yang ada didepannya. Neji membukanya lantas mencari nama sang paman untuk segera dihubungi guna memastikan perkataan sang adik, membuat Hinata melangkah dan mendudukkan diri disampingnya.

- **Tuut,Tuut,Tuut** -

Dibunyi sambungan ketiga, seseorang yang ditelepon Neji mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Maaf mengganggu waktu Oji-san."

"Hahaha, kau bicara apa? Tentu saja kau tidak mengganggu.. Nah, ada apa hm?"

"Besok, apa Oji-san ikut ke Ame?"

"Astaga! Sister Complexmu kambuh? Tenang saja, Hinata ada dalam pengawasanku."

"Itu tidak be-"

"Sudah-sudah, aku ini Oji-san mu.. Jadi aku mengerti ke khawatiranmu pada adikmu, hahaha.."

Neji mendengus mendengar gurauan Pamannya, dirinya bukan Sister Complex -menurutnya- Perasaan khawatir jika ada yang mengganggu sang adik saat tidak berada dekat dengannya sangat wajar kan? Adiknya seorang gadis yang manis dan pemalu, tidak mungkin ia membiarkan ada serigala atau serangga mengganggu adik tercintanya. Jika pun ada, bersiaplah menanggung resikonya. Menatap Hinata sekilas.

"Ck! Terimakasih, Oji-san."

"Jangan sungkan, hahaha.."

- **Tuut** -

Pangggilan berakhir dengan Neji yang sudah membuat keputusan. "Jangan ceroboh.. Tidurlah sudah malam.." mendengar ucapan Neji tak ayal membuat Hinata mengembangkan senyum. Menubruk tubuh tegap sang kakak untuk memeluknya, Hinata berujar. "Arigato, Neji-nii.."

 ****Asyah****

Hampir setengah jam berlalu setelah Hinata memeluk Neji guna menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya karena sang Kakak -yang biasanya berlebihan- mengijinkannya pergi ke Ame dengan syarat tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari sang Paman, Iruka. Menengok kamar minimalis yang bercat ungu lembut, keadaannya remang-remang karena pemiliknya tampak KO diatas kasurnya yang bersprei motif Masha And The Bear berwarna ungu muda seperti warna tembok kamarnya.

- **Drrrt,Drrrt,Drrrt** -

Keheningan kamar membuat telinga Hinata peka pada bunyi. Begitupun saat telinganya menangkap bunyi dari ponsel flip miliknya yang ada diatas nakas samping kasur. Tangan putihnya terangkat, meraba-raba nakas berusaha menggapai ponselnya.

'Dapat!' batin Hinata bersorak.

Menekan tombol hijau, jemarinya sigap mendekatkan Ponsel flipnya ke telinga saat sang penelpon malah mengakhiri panggilan tepat saat Hinata mengucapkan. "Moshi-mo.." menggeram kecil karena ulah sang penelepon. Hinata menaruh ponselnya tepat disamping bantalnya sampai hal itu berulang kembali. Hampir 5 kali sang penelepon mematikan sambungan ketika Hinata sudah menekan tombol hijau. Membuat sang gadis indigo mengerutkan alis cantiknya dengan mata yang masih tertutup enggan dibuka sangking ngantuknya.

- **Drrrt,Drrrt,Drrrt** -

Lagi, bunyi getar ponsel miliknya terasa dan dengan malas Hinata mengangkat ponselnya. Menekan tombol hijau -kembali- disaat nyawanya belum berkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Moshi-moshi.. Siapa sayaa?" Ujar Hinata setengah sadar. Bukan menanyakan siapa sanp penelepon, gadis indigo tersebut malah menanyakan siapa dirinya.

"Bffft, Buahahahahahaha!"

Mendengar suara tawa yang begitu keras dari seberang telepon, lantas membuat alis Hinata makin mengkerut. Apalagi saat telinganya mendengar obrolan suara-suara bariton dari seberang telepon.

"Berhenti tertawa, bodoh!"

"Hei, jangan salahkan kami jika kami tertawa! Salahkan gadis yang kau telepon! Mungkin dia hilang ingatan!"

"Brengsek kalian Choizi! Kiba!"

"Woy, Shika! Harusnya kau-"

Merasa suara-suara dari seberang begitu berisik dan tidak dapat Hinata mengerti. Hinata memotong ucapan tak jelas dari seberang dengan cepat. "Dengar tuan.. Hari ini sangat berat untukku.. Aku sangat lelah dan besok aku harus siap-siap ke luar kota.. Jadi bisa anda menelepon lain waktu? Arigatoo.." ujar Hinata panjang lebar dan lantas mematikan ponselnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu.

Hinata tidak bohong, seharian ini begitu melelahkan baginya dan besok ia juga harus bersiap-siap. Dan andai Hinata sadar bahwa setelah ini dirinya akan lebih sering diganggu si penelepon bahkan kisah baru akan menanti dirinya.

 *******END?*******

Gaje? Tapi ini adanya.. :v

Salam dua jari.. '-')v


	2. Chapter 2

**Siapa Saya?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : NARUTO - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Shikamaru N & Hinata H**

 **WARNING : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE NGGAK KARUAN, HANCUR, DLL, DSB.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, DLN'T READ!**

* * *

 **...**

Mentari pagi mulai menunjukkan keindahannya di langit kota Konoha. Memancarkan sinarnya kesegala penjuru, hangatnya menyambut kulit wajah orang-orang yang mulai melangkah keluar dari pintu rumah masing-masing. Termasuk dua bersaudara berbeda gender yang kini tengah berdiri didepan gerbang rumah mereka yang berwarna coklat. Sang pemuda memasang ekspresi tidak ikhlas diwajah tampannya, sedang sang gadis terlihat tengah memusatkan amethyst indahnya ke layar ponsel flip ungu miliknya.

"Ingat untuk duduk disamping Tenten atau Matsuri.. Jangan berjalan sendirian.. Jangan lupa meneleponku jika terjadi sesuatu.. Jangan lupa pakai jaketmu.. Dan jangan pergi terlalu jauh dari rombongan, kau buta arah.. Nii-san tidak mau kau tersesat Hinata!" sang pemuda membuka suara -berceloteh- memecah keheningan yang ada dengan sedikit -banyak- nasehat pada sang adik yang kini memusatkan perhatian pada wajah tampannya. "A-aku mengerti, Neji-nii.. Lagipula ada Iruka Oji-san bersamaku disana.." sahut Hinata kalem.

Hinata tahu Neji begitu menyayangi dirinya, bahkan Neji akan memukul siapapun yang berani mengganggunya ketika mereka masih sekolah di satu sekolah yang sama. Umurnya hanya terpaut 3 tahun dengan Neji dan itu membuat Hinata harus rela ditinggal Neji untuk kuliah di Konohagakuen University disaat dirinya menginjak kelas 1 Senior High, karena sekolah mereka menganut sistem sekolah dari Junior High sampai Senior High berada dalam satu kawasan. "Meski kau bilang begitu, tetap saja Nii-san khawatir." Neji berujar dengan alis mengerut yang mengundang kekehan ringan dari Hinata. "Aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja, Neji-nii.." menyahut pelan, Hinata melengkungkan seulas senyum manis pada sang kakak.

Melihat senyum yang tercetak di wajah Hinata sedikit banyak membuat Neji mempercayai ucapan sang adik. Bukan apa-apa, tapi tadi ia sudah mengatakan bahwa sang adik buta arah kan? Jadi ia berharap bahwa sang adik tidak ceroboh dan membuat dirinya tersesat. Karena saat itu terjadi, Neji bersumpah akan meneror Pamannya sampai Hinata ditemukan. "Jangan membuat Nii-san khawatir, janji?" ungkap Neji seraya mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya untuk mengelus surai indigo Hinata lembut.

"Umn! Aku janji!" keduanya saling melempar senyum. Sampai suara cempreng dan berisik dari dua gadis bersurai coklat datang mengintrupsi.

"Ohayou Hinata, Neji nii-san!" seru keduanya serempak. "Ohayou Tenten, Matsuri.." sahut Hinata kalem sedang Neji menyahut seadanya. "Hn." yang membuat Matsuri mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalian jangan sampai berpisah dari rombongan.. Ingat untuk selalu menyalakan ponsel kalian.." nasehat Neji pada ketiga gadis di depannya.

"Yosh! Neji nii-san tenang saja!"

"Huu! Tenten bersemangat karena diperhatikan Neji nii-san.."

"Hee?/Hn?"

"Matsuri Baka! Kau diam saja dasar cerewet!"

"Aku tidak cerewet!"

"Kalian bicara apa?" tanya Hinata yang tidak mengerti.

"Cepat bergegas kalau tidak ingin tertinggal." ucap Neji seraya menghela nafas, dirinya juga harus segera bergegas karena ada jam kuliah pagi.

"Ah iya! Kami berangkat!" seru ketiganya bersamaan yang mendapat anggukan dari Neji. "Ingat pesanku!" balas Neji agak keras karena ketiganya mulai menjauh.

Ahhh.. Jangan pikir Neji akan puas hanya dengan menasehati ketiganya. Ini demi ketiga gadis itu -terlebih Hinata- makanya Neji meminta sahabatnya yang berada di Ame untuk menuju ke lokasi dimana sang adik dan teman2nya akan berkunjung. Bukan tidak mempercayai sang Paman, namun untuk jaga-jaga boleh saja kan? Haha.

**Asyah**

"Apa semua sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing?!" seru seorang pria berjanggut yang masih setia mengapit sebatang rokok diantara celah bibirnya. Netra coklatnya menjelajah memandang tiap kepala dari muridnya yang berbeda warna layaknya seekor elang yang tengah mengincar buruannya. "SUDAH SENSEI!" seru serempak semua kepala yang ada didalam bus, termasuk tiga gadis yang duduk dikursi paling belakang.

"Aku dengar di Ame ada poster limited edition dari Akatsuki!"

"Gyaaaaaaa! Aku ingin membelinya!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang akan mendapatkan poster itu!"

"Bisakah kalian tidak berisik? Mengganggu saja!" Tenten menyela obrolan gadis-gadis yang menurutnya terlalu berisik itu dengan berseru ketus. Ia amat tidak berminat mendengar suara-suara cempreng di depannya saat dirinya tengah berusaha untuk terlelap.

"Memang apa masalahmu? Kami bebas bicara disini tanpa harus takut padamu!"

"Karin benar!"

"Bicara lagi, akan ku patahkan kuju palsumu!"

Pertengkaran antara Tenten, Karin dan Moegi hanya ditanggapi gelengan kepala oleh pria berjenggot yang tengah berdiri ditengah bus tersebut. Paham betul akan anak muridnya yang memang tidak bisa akur layaknya Anjing dan Kucing. Oh, jangan tanya mana yang anjing dan mana yang kucing. Berbeda dengan Matsuri yang memutar mata bosan, Hinata justru sibuk mendengarkan lagu favoritnya dari earphone.

"Kau!"

"Apa?!"

"Sudah-sudah! Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat.. Jadi kembali ketempat duduk kalian masing-masing!" seru pria lain yang bersurai coklat diikat kuda. Dipertengahan hidungnya terdapat goresan bekas luka yang memanjang, namun itu tak mengurangi ketampanannya. Serentak semua murid kembali tenang dan duduk manis dikursinya masing-masing saat mendengar seruan sang guru. Termasuk Tenten yang kini nampak membuang muka menghadap jendela bus yang dinaikinya.

"Harusnya hari ini aku libur.." menoleh menatap pria berjenggot di sampingnya. Iruka berujar pelan. "Yah.. apa boleh buat, Kakashi tidak bisa ikut karena ada urusan keluarga, Asuma.. Hahaha."

Setelahnya, bus yang mereka tumpangi melaju dengan pelan menuju tempat tujuan, Amegakure.

**Asyah**

Perjalanan dari Konoha - Ame memerlukan waktu sekitar 2 jam perjalanan, itu pun jika tanpa berhenti untuk ini dan itu. Bus yang mengangkut murid-murid kelas 1-C dari Konoha Senior High pun, sampai di Ame dengan selamat tanpa lecet sedikit pun.

"Nah, anak-anak! Berbarislah untuk mendapat name tag kalian masing-masing untuk mencegah ada yang tersesat saat nanti kalian berkeliling!" seru Asuma nyaring yang langsung saja diikuti setiap muridnya untuk segera berbaris. Sedang Iruka yang berada dibelakangnya memegang kardus berukuran sedang yang berisi name tag yang akan dibagikan.

-Drrt, Drrt, Drrt-

Selagi mendengar wejangan dari sang guru. Hinata dapat merasakan dan mendengar getar ponsel miliknya yang berada didalam saku celana jeans yang dikenakannya.

"Hinata, ponselmu bunyi.." ujar Matsuri yang berdirg disebelah kiri Hinata.

"I-iya.." sahut Hinata seraya merogoh ponsel miliknya yang masih berbunyi.

"Cepat angkat, Hinata.." sahut Tenten yang berada disebelah kanan Hinata berdiri. Merasa terganggu -lagi- karena ponsel Hinata yang selalu berbunyi disaat yang tidak tepat, menurutnya.

-Drrt, Drrt, Drrt-

Berhasil merogoh ponsel miliknya dan membawanya kedepan wajah. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat bahwa lagi-lagi nomer yang beberapa hari ini selalu mengganggunya, kini kembali mengganggu dirinya.

-Drrt, Drrt, Drrt-

"Cepat angkat, Hinata.."

"Tunggu sebentar Matsuri.."

"Mana, biar aku saja yang mengangkatnya!" ujar Tenten sambil mengerutkan wajah. Yang kontan saja langsung ditolak halus oleh Hinata. "A-aku saja!"

Menekan tombol hijau. "Moshi-moshi?" sapa Hinata pelan.

"Ah, akhirnya kau mengangkatnya, Miss. Who Am I?"

Mendengar sahutan bersuara bariton dari seberang telepon membuat Hinata lantas semakin mengerutkan kening. Bukan karena yang meneleponnya adalah lelaki asing, tapi karena lelaki tersebut memanggilnya Miss. Who Am I yang tentu saja membuatnya bingung.

Menyadari wajah mengerut Hinata membuat Tenten dan Matsuri penasaran. "Ada apa, Hinata?" bisik Tenten pelan. "Apa dia penerormu?" tanya Matsuri juga dengan suara pelan. Tapi Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan seakan mengisyaratkan tidak apa-apa.

"Maaf, anda siapa?"

"Apa amnesiamu parah?"

Jawaban dari lelaki diseberang telepon membuat Hinata makin mengerutkan dahi dan lantas menghela nafas mencoba tetap tenang. "Maaf tuan, saya tidak mengenal anda.." ungkap Hinata terus terang karena dirinya memang tidak mengenal sang penelepon. Sesaat, Hinata dapat mendengar helaan nafas dari lelaki yang meneleponnya.

"Aku yang semalam meneleponmu, kau ingat?"

Mendengar jawaban tersebut. Lantas saja membuat Hinata memutar memori ingatannya kembali. Mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa saja yang ia lakukan setelah makan malam. Bukankah hanya berbicara dengan sang kakak, belajar, membaca lanjutan dari komik favoritnya dan tidur. Tidak ada yang ingatan dimana lelaki yang meneleponnya saat ini, juga meneleponnya tadi malam. Tidak ada, kan?

Lagi. Hinata dapat mendengar helaan nafas dari lelaki yang meneleponnya. "Kau pasti tidak ingat karena semalam pun, kau bukan menanyakan siapa aku.. Tapi malah menanyakan siapa dirimu padaku." ucap lelaki tersebut sambil terkekeh yang tentu saja suara kekehannya dapat didengar oleh Hinata.

-BLUSSSH-

Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu. Benarkah lelaki asing yang meneleponnya saat ini, juga meneleponnya tadi malam? Dan benarkah ia malah menanyakan siapa dirinya? Hinata merutuk dalam hati karena malu.

"A-ano, maaf sebelumnya.. Tapi darimana anda mendapat nomer ponsel saya?" tanya Hinata mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Entahlah."

"Maksud anda?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Jangan bercanda.. T-tidak mungkin nomer ponselku berjalan sendiri ke ponsel anda.."

"Mungkin saja, bukan?"

Mencoba sabar. "Dengar tuan.. Saya tidak tahu anda mendapat darimana nomer ponsel saya.. Tapi alangkah lebih baik jika anda mengatakannya dengan jujur dan tidak membuat saya bingung.." Hinata berujar panjang lebar. Membuat Matsuri dan Tenten yang sedaritadi diam memperhatikan menautkan alis antara bingung dan tercengang?.

"Aku bicara jujur, mungkin salah satu temanku yang menaruhnya di contac name ponselku."

"Baiklah.. Bisakah anda menelepon dilain wak-"

Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh sikutan Tenten diperutnya. Menoleh menatap Tenten dengan pandangan bingung. Tenten malah mengisyaratkan Hinata agar melihat kedepan dengan menunjuk dengan telunjuknya. Mengikuti arah telunjuk Tenten, Hinata dapat melihat Pamannya beserta guru Asuma menatapnya sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Hey? Kenapa kau diam?" tanya lelaki diseberang telepon yang dijawab Hinata pelan. "Maaf, teleponnya disambung lain kali.." pelan Hinata sekaligus memutus telepon secara sepihak tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

Tenten menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, Matsuri memasang wajah watadosnya. Sedang Hinata menatap ngeri Paman dan gurunya seraya menunduk meminta maaf karena tidak mendengarkan wejangan dari keduanya dengan baik.

****TO BE CONTINUE****

wkwkwk, sebenarnya "Siapa Saya?" Ini multichap..

Tapi saya tulis end di chap pertama, anggap aja Trap..?

Berhasil kah..? O.o

*digampar bolak balik*

sekian dulu cuap-cuap dari saya..

Salam dua jari.. ^o^)v


	3. Chapter 3

********* Siapa Saya? *********

* * *

 **Disclaimer : NARUTO - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Shikamaru N & Hinata H**

 **WARNING : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE NGGAK KARUAN, HANCUR, MONOTON, PASARAN, DLL, DSB.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, DON'T READ!**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Huffft."

Gadis bercepol yang tengah mengambil gambar melalui kamera digital digenggamannya tersebut langsung menoleh keasal suara yang terdengar dari gadis indigo disampingnya. "Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanya gadis bercepol yang tak lain adalah Tenten.

"Apa kau bosan, Hinata?" gadis bersurai coklat pendek menimpali dan ikut menatap kearah Hinata yang wajahnya tampak lesu. "Umn, tidak." jawaban Hinata lantas membuat Matsuri dan tenten saling berpandangan sekilas dengan alis terangkat heran. Hei, bukankah tadi Hinata bersuara seakan dirinya tengah menghela nafas untuk suatu hal?

"Katakan saja, ada apa?" desak Tenten.

"Ya, katakan pada kami.. Kau ada masalah? Atau kau bosan disini?" lagi, Matsuri menimpali yang lantas mendapat gelengan ringan dari Hinata.

Tapi selang beberapa detik kemudian, celah bibir mungil Hinata terbuka untuk mengatakan apa yang sedang menari diotaknya. "Aku hanya bingung." Hinata menjawab seraya melihat kearah jalan, dimana banyak anak kecil berlarian dengan mengenakan jas hujan warna warni layaknya pelangi karena tadi sempat hujan.

"Bingung memikirkan oleh-oleh untuk Neji nii-san?"

"Aku rasa Hinata bingung karena memikirkan si penelepon misterius."

Hinata berjengit mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya dapat dibaca semudah itu oleh Tenten. "T-tidak! Aku tid―" perkataan Hinata terpotong oleh tawa Matsuri dan Tenten. Lantas saja hal itu membuat wajah Hinata berubah masam yang semakin membuat tawa Matsuri dan Tenten kian meledak.

"Hahaha, jadi benar kau memikirkan penelepon itu Hinata?"

"Matsuri! Aku ti―"

"Hinata kita mungkin sedang jatuh cinta, hahaha."

"Tenten!"

Hinata mengerutkan wajah masam. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut dengan pipi merona menahan malu. "Kalian menyebalkan!"

"Bufft, maaf-maaf.. Kami bercanda, haha." Tenten berucap, berusaha agar tawanya tidak meledak kembali karena melihat wajah masam Hinata, sedang Matsuri masih mempertahankan tawanya yang makin menjadi.

"Aku cuma tahu tentang Love At The First Sigh.. Dan aku baru tahu ada cinta pada deringan telepon asing, Hahahaha.." lantas saja perkataan Matsuri kembali membuat Tenten meledakkan tawanya.

Hinata? Jangan tanya, wajahnya bahkan semakin masam dengan pipi bulatnya yang memerah karena malu dan kesal. "Kalian―"

"Buahahaha/hahahaha"

Hei, jangan salahkan Tenten dan Matsuri jika mereka tetap tertawa. Salahkan ekspresi wajah Hinata yang mirip kucing sedang merajuk. Sangat lucu!

"Hei! Kalian menertawakan apa?" sebuah suara bariton mengalihkan perhatian ketiga gadis berbeda warna rambut tersebut. Membuat mereka dapat melihat si pemilik suara yang ternyata adalah ketua kelas mereka, Idate Morino. Pemuda bersurai hitam panjang yang dikuncir itu tampak tengah menenglengkan kepala menatap ketiga gadis di depannya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ah, Idate.. Ini obrolan para gadis, jadi kau dilarang penasaran." ujar Matsuri pelan.

"Begitukah?" Pancing Idate.

"Begitulah./hahaha." Matsuri menyahut berbarengan dengan tawa Tenten yang kembali meledak. Jika Idate menatap keduanya aneh, beda lagi dengan Hinata yang menatap keduanya masam.

"Entahlah aku tidak mengerti apa yang lucu disini―"

"―Tapi yang jelas, jangan sampai tersesat dan berkumpullah di depan pintu masuk Ame Dream Land satu jam lagi, mengerti?" lanjut Idate.

"SIAP!/SIAP!" jawaban serentak penuh semangat terlontar dari mulut Tenten juga Matsuri. Sedang Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepala pelan seraya berucap terimakasih pada Idate.

Tersenyum. "Baiklah, Aku ke tempat yang lain dulu." balas Idate berpamitan, netranya tetap terarah pada sosok Hinata sampai ia berbalik pergi.

"Terimakasih, Idate!" seru Matsuri.

Mendengar seruan tersebut membuat Idate menoleh dan memamerkan senyumnya sekilas, lantas segera berlari pergi menyelesaikan tugasnya memberi info pada yang lain.

"Hei Matsuri, kau lihat tadi? Idate terus saja menatap Hinata." bisik Tenten menerbitkan senyum jahil di wajah Matsuri.

"Hm, kita perlu melakukan penyelidikan."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, hehehe." keduanya tertawa yang menurut pandangan Hinata malah terlihat aneh. Apa yang tidak aneh jika kedua sahabatnya tengah tertawa dengan wajah seakan ingin di timpuk sepatu setelah berbisik?

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 *******Asyah*******

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Hei Shika, kau sedang apa?" suara bariton dari seorang pemuda tambun memecah keheningan di ruangan yang serba putih tersebut. Bebauan khas dari sebuah Rumah Sakit dapat terasa ditiap jengkal ruangan yang hanya berisikan empat pemuda dengan penampilan kontras.

"Hn." sahut pemuda yang di panggil Shika masih tampak fokus menatap pemandangan diluar jendela.

"Apa itu sebuah jawaban? Sebenarnya kau sedang apa menatap keluar jendela terus menerus Shika?" sahut pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik sambil mengunyah keripik kentang di tangannya. Mengacuhkan tatapan tajam dari pemuda tambun di sampingnya. "Woi Kiba! Keripik itu punyaku!"

"Berbagilah sedikit! Itu tidak akan membuatmu kelaparan, Choiji."

"Berhenti berdebat masalah keripik atau akan kubuang semua cemilan di meja ke tong sampah disana." sahut sebuah suara dari arah pojok ruangan, mengalihkan perhatian Kiba dan Choiji yang kini menatap telunjuk pemuda berkacama hitam yang terarah ke tong sampah samping pintu masuk ruangan.

"Ck! Kau selalu menyebalkan Shino." dengus Kiba memberikan bungkus keripik kentang ditangannya pada Choiji yang langsung di terima dengan suka hati.

"Begini lebih baik, hehehe."

"Yayaya, terserah!"

beberapa menit terlewati dengan diam. Tidak ada yang membuka suara dan tampak ke empatnya tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing atau terpaksa menyibukkan diri?

"Hiyaaah! Demi Tuhan! ini Rumah Sakit! Bukan kuburan!" memecah keheningan yang ada, Kiba mengacak rambutnya kasar, terlihat sekali dirinya tersiksa dengan hawa mencekam di dalam ruangan yang di tempatinya.

"Jangan berisik di Rumah Sakit, Kiba!" sahut Choiji memperingati.

"Perduli apa dengan Rumah Sakit? Ruangan ini bahkan lebih cocok di sebut Kuburan!"

"Kalau kau mau mencari tempat yang ramai, cari diluar sana."

"Diam kau Shino!"

"Berisik!"

Seruan kesal terlontar dari celah bibir Shikamaru yang sedaritadi tertutup rapat. Membuat Kiba mendengus meremehkan. "Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau tampak aneh dengan tatapan menjijikkan yang kau tampilkan itu Shika." balas Kiba ringan, mengundang tawa Choiji meledak, sedang Shino hanya menarik ujung bibirnya mendengar perkataan sang sahabat.

Berbalik menatap bosan kearah para sahabatnya. "Kalau tidak ada yang penting lebih baik kalian pergi, jangan mengganggu istirahatku." Shikamaru menyahut ringan. Bukannya tersinggung, Kiba, Choiji dan Shino malah serempak tertawa menerima pengusiran dari Shikamaru.

"Hahaha, lebih baik kau telepon lagi saja gadis itu agar kau tenang Shika."

"Diamlah Choiji."

"Kenapa kau menyuruh Choiji diam? Bukankah itu ide yang bagus? Hahaha."

"Kau juga Kiba, sebaiknya kau di―"

"Kuharap kau tidak terlalu tua untuk gadis remaja sepertinya."

Tawa meledak di dalam ruangan saat Shino ikut masuk dalam perbincangan yang menyudutkan Shikamaru. Perkataan yang membuat Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi. "Sialan kau Shino!" sengit Shikamaru yang ditanggapi Shino dengan tawa.

Tidak terlalu tua? Shikamaru jelas berpikir tentang jarak usia yang terpaut di antara dirinya dan gadis kecilnya tidaklah terlalu jauh.

"Tapi― apa kau benar-benar serius pada gadis itu Shika? Kau bahkan menolak Temari hanya karena gadis kecil dimasa lalumu." perkataan Kiba membuat kedua sahabatnya diam mendengarkan.

"Hn, aku sangat serius."

 **XOXOXOXTO BE CONTINUEXOXOXOX**

 **NOTE : HARAP MAKLUM JIKA PENULISAN HANCUR..**

 **Garing, gaje, monoton, abal, itulah ff saya..**

 **Jadi untuk yang tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol kembali..**

 **Akhir kata, salam dua jari..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Siapa Saya?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : NARUTO - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Shikamaru N & Hinata H**

 **WARNING : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE NGGAK KARUAN, ANCUR, DLL, DSB.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, DON'T READ!**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Aku menyukimu."

"E—eh?" Kedua amethyst indah milik Hinata membulat dengan sempurna saat mendengar pengakuan dari pemuda tampan di depannya. kaget? tentu saja kaget. Seingatnya, dia baru saja keluar dari ruang olah raga ketika pemuda di depannya ini tiba-tiba muncul dan meminta ijin untuk berbicara di taman belakang sekolah.

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut bertanya dengan wajah murung.

"B—bukan begitu."

"Berarti kau juga menyukaiku bukan?" Pusing, itulah yang dirasakan Hinata karena merasa ucapannya disalah artikan. Hinata memang mengidolakan pemuda di depannya ini sejak kali pertama masuk ke Senior High tapi untuk berpikir menjalin hubungan rasanya Hinata tidak pernah memikirkannya, apalagi perasaan yang dimiliki Hinata untuk pemuda di depannya ini hanya sebatas mengidolakan.

Dan disnilah Hinata merutuki ke absenan dua sahabatnya yang berisik.

"A—ano Senpai, bisa beri aku waktu untuk m—menjawabnya?" Merasa terus di pandangi sedemikian oleh sang Senpai membuat Hinata tidak nyaman sendiri. Dia butuh waktu untuk berpikir tentang jawaban apa yang akan dia berikan nanti.

"Aku tunggu jawabanmu nanti sore sepulang sekolah! Temui aku kembali disini mengerti?" Menatap wajah sang Senpai yang kini tengah mengembangkan senyum mautnya, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dengan rona merah yang tiba-tiba menjalari pipi chubby nya.

"Jaa, Hinata-chan!" Pemuda itu berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang tampak mematung. Seingatnya, Ini kali pertama ada seorang laki-laki yang menyatakan suka padanya setelah 15 tahun hidupnya. Salahkan Neji yang terlalu Protektif pada Hinata hingga membuat laki-laki di sekolahnya tidak ada yang berani melirik Hinata.

Tersenyum kecil, Hinata menutup kedua mata indahnya menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai wajah cantiknya. Mengingat sang kakak yang kelewat protektif pada dirinya malah membuatnya teringat kembali bagaimana saat dirinya berada di Amegakure land, bertemu Deidara salah satu personil Akatsuki dan juga Arashi yang terus menempel padanya seperti layaknya bodyguard. Tidak menyadari sepasang netra yang menatapnya tajam dari balik pohon.

* * *

 ****Asyah****

* * *

"Terus saja tatap poto itu sampai matamu iritasi!" Ketus Tenten, menatap kesal gadis berambut pendek di depannya.

"Jangan iri Tenten." sahutnya ringan yang malah memancing kedutan kekesalan muncul di pelipis kanan Tenten. "Siapa yang iri, Matsuri?" balas Tenten tak terima.

"Kau."

" Apa?"

"Kau lihat? Bahkan Dei-kun mengusap kepalaku, kau tidak akan tahu seperti apa rasanya saat itu. Yang jelas aku sangat senang!" Celoteh Matsuri seraya memamerkan ponsel miliknya yang menampilkan poto dirinya dengan Deidara anggota Akatsuki tepat di depan wajah Tenten yang makin terlihat masam. "Kau mau pamer padaku?" Sengit Tenten.

"Aku hanya memberitahumu saja, jangan dibawa serius." Berujar ringan, Matsuri mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah dengan ekspresi yang menurut Tenten ingin di timpuk dengan sepatu yang di pakainya.

"Cih, dasar tukang pamer!"

Suara cempreng itu jelas sangat dikenali oleh Matsuri dan juga Tenten. Suara seseorang yang memang sudah menabuh genderang perang sejak acara penerimaan murid baru, dimana pada saat itu Tenten, Hinata dan Matsuri tengah di hukum membersihkan Ruang Perpustakaan karena terlambat datang.

"Apa katamu?" Sembur Matsuri ketus, namun nampaknya tak di hiraukan oleh si gadis dengan warna rambut merah menyala yang berada di depan muka pintu masuk kelas.

"Tidak suka julukan baruku untukmu?" Senyum mengejek tercetak di bibirnya yang dipoles lipgloss berwarna merah seperti warna rambutnya.

"Jangan hiraukan si mata empat itu, Matsuri." Ucap Tenten acuh.

"Siapa yang kau sebut mata empat? Dasar kau telinga tikus!"

"Hah? Kau mau mencari gara-gara denganku rupanya."

Tenten dan Matsuri sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap sengit gadis berambut merah yang berdiri angkuh menatap balik mereka.

"Ck, bilang saja kau iri padaku karena bisa berpoto bersama Dei-kun. Benar begitu kan, Karin?" Ucapan Matsuri tak pelak membuat gadis bernama Karin itu berjengit. Siapa yang tidak tahu? Hampir seluruh siswa kelas satu tahu kalau Karin adalah fans berat Akatsuki.

"Kau!"

"Apa?'

Melihat Karin yang mulai terdesak membuat senyum kemenangan muncul dicelah bibir Matsuri. Begitu pun Tenten yang kini tengah menahan tawanya.

"Untuk apa Karin iri padamu?"

"Ya! Amaru benar!"

Lagi, muncul dua orang-orangan sawah yang membuat sudut siku-siku muncul di pelipis Tenten dan Matsuri. Bukankah baru beberapa saat yang lalu mereka disuruh berlari mengelilingi lapangan saat jam pelajaran Olah Raga? Tapi kenapa lelahnya baru terasa sekarang? Menghela nafas, Tenten yang merasa ini tidak akan cepat berakhir menatap malas keduanya. Tidak mengindahkan kelas yang mulai ramai karena murid-murid yang lain mulai berdatangan.

"Karin pasti bisa berpoto bersama kelima anggota Akatsuki! Jadi untuk apa Karin iri padamu?" Ujar gadis berambut oranye sambil menunjuk wajah Matsuri.

"Jangan menunjuk wajahku sembarangan!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" balas gadis satunya yang bernama Amaru seakan menantang.

"Buahahaha! Yaampun!"

Tak ada angin juga tak ada hujan, Tenten yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa terbahak membuat seisi kelas yang mulai ramai menatapnya aneh. Bukankah mereka sedang mempertengkarkan masalah tidak penting seperti biasanya? Kenapa Tenten malah tertawa terbahak-bahak?

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Matsuri yang penasaran, melihat sahabatnya yang biasanya gampang tersulut emosi jika berhadapan dengan Karin kini malah tertawa sepeti sedang mendapat hadiah lotre.

"Matsuri, kau ingat Arashi?" ucap Tenten disela tawanya.

Matsuri terlihat bingung pada awalnya, berpikir akan apa hubungan Arashi dengan pertengkaran mereka kali ini. Bukankah ini masalah Akatsuki? Atau lebih tepatnya Deidara, namun sedetik kemudian Matsuri yang mulai paham akan apa yang mungkin Tenten Maksud ikut tertawa terbahak. "Buahaha, kenapa aku baru ingat!"

Melihat kedua musuhnya tertawa layaknya orang gila tanpa di ketahui apa sebabnya membuat Karin semakin kesal. Rasa penasaran dengan seseorang bernama Arashi pun semakin menggerogoti kesabarannya yang memang sudah tipis.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan!" Seru Karin mulai tak sabaran.

"Fiuh! Ini berkat Neji-nii." Ujar Matsuri menyebut nama mantan pangeran sekolah sekaligus kakak kandung dari Hinata.

Merasa semakin tidak mengerti arah perbincangan Matsuri dan Tenten membuat Karin uring-uringan. Begitu juga Amaru dan Moegi yang mengerucutkan bibir layaknya ikan lohan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan disana hah? Jawab aku! Jawab aku!" Seru Moegi sambil tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk Matsuri dan Tenten secara bergantian.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu." Tenten menyahut ketus, dan jangan lupakan senyum aneh yang bertengger di wajah Tenten.

"Kalia—"

"Ada apa ini?"

Menddak seisi kelas menjadi hening, begitu pun Matsuri dan Tenten yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk manis di bangkunya masing-masing.

"kenapa kalian berteriak di tengah pintu?"

"A—ano Sense—"

"Kembali ketempat duduk kalian sekarang!"

"Baik Sensei!"

Itu adalah sebuah titah yang harus segera di patuhi jika tidak ingin berurusan dengan Mitarashi Anko salah satu Sensei yang memegang gelar Killer di sekolah. Dibelakangnya terlihat Hinata tengah membawa tumpukan buku, berjalan pelan mengikuti Anko-sensei yang kini suda duduk di bangkunya. Memberi hormat setelah berhasil menaruh tumpukan buku di gendongannya ke atas meja. Hinata berjalan pelan menuju bangkunya yang tepat berada di pinggir jendela di apit Tenten yang duduk di depannya juga Matsuri yang duduk di bangku sebelah kirinya.

Hinata yang baru datang tidak mengerti kenapa hawa di dalam kelasnya begitu berbeda dengan hawa di luar kelas tadi. Mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kelas, Hinata baru paham setelah melihat Matsuri memeletkan lidahnya pada Karin yang terlihat kesal. Jangan lupakan Tenten dengan senyuman anehnya yang juga tengah menatap Karin dan gengnya.

'Pasti bertengkar lagi.' Batin Hinata menebak dengan tepat.

* * *

 ****Asyah****

* * *

"Selesai atau tidak selesai. Lembar jawaban kalian harus sudah ada diatas mejaku, paham?" Anko Mitarashi memperingati murid-muridnya yang tampak tegang. Tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu, sang Sensei yang cantik namun killer itu mengadakan ulangan dadakan yang membuat jantung seisi penghuni kelas bertabuh layaknya genderang. Keringat sebesar biji jagung menghiasi masing-masing dahi murid yang belum siap menghadapi ulangan dadakan tersebut. Minus beberapa murid yang tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Berhenti menoleh ke bangku belakangmu, Amaru!"

"Maaf Sensei!"

"Lima menit lagi!"

"Celaka!"

Panik kembali melanda seisi kelas. Yang mengenal betul akan sosok Mitarashi Anko pasti akan gigit jari dan memohon pada Kami-sama agar diberi nilai bagus. Sebab jika nilai ulangan di mata pelajaran ini jelek, sudah pasti mereka akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada ketenangan dan selamat datang pada hari-hari berat dimana tiap pulang sekolah mereka masih akan bertemu Anko-Sensei di jam tambahan selama seminggu.

 **-TEEET TEEET-**

"Gyaaaah!/Tungu sebentar lagi!"

"Idate! Kumpulkan lembar ulangan milik teman-temanmu!"

"Tu—tunggu Idate! Aku tinggal menulis jawaban ter—"

"Tidak bisa Tenten, kemarikan lembar jawabanmu." Tenten hanya bisa menunduk lesu. Toh menurut Tenten, meski dia berhasil menulis jawaban terakhir belum tentu juga jawabannya akan benar. Berbeda dengan Tenten, Matsuri Terlihat biasa saja seakan tak perduli pada lembar jawabannya.

'Tentu saja Matsuri tenang, dia kan adiknya Anko-Sensei.' Batin Tenten semakin nelangsa.

"Apa kau kesusahan mengerjakan soalnya, Hinata?" Tanya Idate setelah sampai di bangku Hinata.

"Umn! Tidak juga." Balas Hinata pelan seraya memberikan lembar jawabannya pada Idate.

"Baguslah kau tidak kesulitan mengerjakannya." Tersenyum kecil menatap Hinata. Idate kembali berkeliling mengambil lembar jawaban dari murid yang tersisa dan berjalan keluar kelas guna memberikannya pada Anko-Sensei yang terlebih dahulu keluar kelas.

"Huff! Aku jadi lapar." Desah Matsuri pelan.

"Ayo ke kantin! Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kalian." Ucap Hinata sambil menggandeng lengan Matsuri dan Tenten meninggalkan kelas.

"Eh? Bicara apa?" Tenten menyahut selagi sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengambil ponsel miliknya di dalam saku rok nya.

"E—eh! Nanti saja k—kalau sudah sampai di kantin."

"Jangan membuatku penasaran, Hinata!" Ujar Matsuri yang memang penasaran.

Belum juga melewati Perpustakaan, langkah Hinata terhenti ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara dari seseorang yang dikenalinya.

"Bagaimana? Kau berhasil membuat Hyuuga itu menerimamu?"

"Belum."

"Hah? Ternyata ada juga gadis yang mampu menolakmu di sekolah ini, hahaha."

"Jangan berisisk Suigetsu!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Jugo! Lagipula perpustakaan saat ini sepi dan tidak ada yang menjaganya juga!"

"Tetap saja suaramu terlalu keras bodoh!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh hah?"

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan ini."

"Apa maksudmu Sasori?"

"Menerima tantangan kalian untuk menjadikan Hinata pacarku, aku merasa buruk."

 **-Deg-**

Jantung Hinata seakan tengah di cubit sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Memang benar dirinya hanya sebatas mengidolakan sang Senpai, tidak ada perasaan lebih bahkan ingin memiliki sang Senpai, namun apa berhak seseorang memainkan perasaannya seperti ini? Mengaku menyukainya, membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan untuk kali pertama tapi juga membuatnya merasakan perasaan sesak secara bersamaan. Membutnya nampak seperti orang bodoh yang mudah untuk ditipu. Menipu dirinya, perasaannya.

"Kenapa merasa buruk? Jika dia menerimamu ya tinggal kau jalani saja, bukankah gampang?"

"Kalau kau pikir ini gampang, kenapa bukan kau saja yang ada di posisiku sekarang Suigetsu?"

"Kau seperti sedang menyalahkanku Sasori."

"Bukan aku yang mengatakannya."

"Kau!"

 **-Brukk-**

Terdengar bunyi gaduh dari balik pintu perpustakaan yang tidak tertutup sempurna itu, memberikan celah kecil bagi Tenten dan Matsuri yang ingin melihat.

"Sudah cukup! Jangan mencari masalah disini!"

"Diam kau Jugo! Aku tidak suka disalahkan! Kalau kau tidak mau bukankah kau bisa menolak tantangan ini dari awal hah? Bukannya menyalahkanku setelah kau menerima tantangan ini dengan gayamu yang sok keren itu sialan!"

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari kerah bajuku brengsek!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Cukup! Tingkah kalian sangat konyol!"

"Tidak ada gunanya terus meladenimu Suiget—"

"—Hinata?"

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?"

Kedua pemuda dengan warna rambut yang berbeda itu menoleh tepat kearah pandangan pemuda berambut merah yang kini melebarkan iris hazelnya menghadap pintu perpustaak yang terbuka, memperlihatkan wajah dingin Tenten dan Matsuri. Namun yang menyita pandangan pemuda berambut merah tersebut adalah sosok Hinata yang tengah menunduk.

"Hinata! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pi—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata begitu saja berlari meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

"Tunggu Hina—"

""Kalian pikir apa yang sudah kalian lakukan pada Hinata hah?" Ucap Tenten dingin, memotong ucapan pemuda bersurai merah.

"Ini bukan urusanmu." Sahut pemuda bersurai putih kebiruan enteng.

"Suigetsu!" Pemuda bersurai orange kecoklatan memperingati.

* * *

 ****Asyah****

* * *

Hinata terus berlari dengan perasaan kecewa. Bukan kecewa karena ternyata Sasori tidak benar-benar menyukainya, namun kecewa akan dirinya yang mudah di bodohi. Berpkir kenapa Sasori bisa setega itu mempermainkan perasaannya. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berputar di dalam pikirannya yang kini seakan buntu dan membuatnya tanpa sadar berakhir di bukit belakang sekolahnya.

Jemari putihnya mengepal erat serta bibir bawahnya yang berwarna plum digigitnya seakan tengah menahan sesuatu yang siap meledak.

"Kenapa selalu aku yang disakiti? Kenapa selalu aku yang harus mengalah? Kenapa hanya aku yang belum pernah punya pacar? Aku juga ingin seperti teman-temanku! Aku ingin memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar perduli padaku! Menyayangiku! Apa sesulit itu mengabulkan keinginanku? Kumohon jawab aku!" Teriak Hinata frustasi entah pada siapa.

"Merepotkan!" Ujar sebuah suara bariton dari arah belakang Hinata.

Mendengar suara bariton dibelakangnya sontak membuat Hinata menoleh kearah belakang untuk melihat seseorang yang baru saja mengintrupsinya.

"Kau tahu? Kau sudah menyakitiki hatiku." Lanjut seorang pria tinggi yang muncul dari balik pohon sakura besar dibelakang Hinata. Pria tesebut tampak keren dengan kaos putih yang dibalut jaket berwarna biru tua yang begitu pas ditubuhnya yang tegap. Jeans berwarna senada dengan warna jaketnya membalut kaki panjangnya yang mengenakan sepatu kets berwana putih. Rambut hitam sebahu pria tampan itu melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

"S—siapa anda?" Ujar Hinata gugup. Wajar jika Hinata gugup. Tiba-tiba ada pria asing muncul mengintrupsi dirinya dan berkata bahwa ia sudah menyakiti hati pria itu. Satu kata yang saat ini ada di dalam pikiran Hinata. Aneh.

"Aku? Kau menyakiti hati calon suamimu dengan tidak mengingatnya." Ujarnya pelan.

"A—apa maksud anda? J—jangan sembarangan! Saya tidak mengenal anda!" Hinata berujar ketus dan berbalik berniat pergi meninggalkan pria asing itu.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan, pria asing itu menarik sebelah tangan Hinata hingga kini keduanya berhadapan. Ditariknya dagu Hinata hingga hazel dan amethyst itu saling bertemu. Hinata terpana melihat hazel itu menatapnya begitu tajam.

"T—tampan sekali." Gumam Hinata dalam hati saat melihat wajah pria itu dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Akan sangat merepotkan jika hanya aku yang mengingat semuanya disini." Ucap pria itu sambil terus menatap amethyst dibawahnya tajam dan dalam. Ada sesuatu didalam tatapan tajam pria itu yang membuat Hinata penasaran dan berdebar.

Tinggi Hinata yang bahkan tak mencapai dagu pria itu memaksanya berjinjit. Jangan lupakan jemari pria itu yang masih setia berada di dagu putih Hinata. Dekat, semakin dekat. Hinata yang sadar bahwa jarak wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah tampan itu berusaha melepaskan diri. "A—anda pasti salah orang, ahhk." Berhasil melepaskan diri dari pria tampan yang di capnya aneh. Hinata lantas segera berbalik kembali dan berniat lari secepat yang ia bisa.

"Matamu sangat indah."

 **-Deg-**

Menoleh cepat dengan jantung yang berdetak begitu kencang saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucap pria asing itu. Kalimat yang sama persis dengan kalimat yang sering di dengar Hinata dari seseorang didalam mimpi samarnya.

Pria itu mendekat kearah Hinata yang terlihat membeku di tempat dengan amethyst yang melebar. Mengangkat tangan kanannya dan dielusnya lembut pipi chubby Hinata. "Bisa ku maklumi jika kau lupa karena itu sudah lama berlalu. Tapi aku tidak bisa memaklumi jika kau melanggar janjimu padaku. Dan untungnya kau tidak sampai benar-benar melanggarnya. Aku senang mengetahui kau belum pernah berpacaran Hinata.." Ucap pria itu lembut di telinga Hinata.

" Mulai sekarang, aku tidak ingin melihatmu dekat dengan pria manapun. Kau paham? Kau harus ingat kalau kau punya calon suami." Lanjutnya pelan dan begitu saja pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih membeku di tempat.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 ****TO BE CONTINUED****

Aloha, ada yg ingat dengan saya..?

nggak ada..?

Yaudah sih gpp, saya pasrah.. :'v

*digampar*

Buat yg nunggu **Siapa Saya?** Saya minta maaf krna terlalu lama melupakan ff ini..

Bukan krna saya mau, tpi emng saya lagi ada masalah di duta jdi saya blum smpat mampir ngetik..

*Bilang aja u males thor! Alasan aja u!*

Nah, sekian cuap-cuap dri saya..

Oea, ada yg bisa menebak siapa pria asing tampan itu..?

Dia suami saya lho.. :'v

*digampar*


	5. Chapter 5

**Siapa Saya?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : NARUTO - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Shikamaru N & Hinata H**

 **WARNING : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE NGGAK KARUAN, ANCUR, DLL, DSB.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, DON'T READ!**

 **(NOTE : Tekan tombol BACK jika tidak suka)**

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Pagi hari di kediaman Hyuuga tampak lebih sepi dari biasanya, hanya ada dua pelayan yang sibuk menyiapkan hidangan untuk sarapan bagi Hyuuga bersaudara yang masih belum terlihat keberadaannya. Rumah bernuansa tradisional jepang itu memang nampak begitu asri dan memanjakan setiap mata yang melihat karena ke indahannya. Halamannya begitu luas dengan berbagai macam jenis tumbuhan dan bunga menghiasi tiap sudutnya, juga ada kolam ikan koi kesayangan sang kepala keluarga yang begitu menenangkan saat dilihat.

"Dimana Hinata?" Ujar sebuah suara bariton dari arah pintu ruang makan yang terbuka lebar, mengalihkan perhatian kedua pelayan yang kini tertunduk tak berani menatap langsung wajah dari si empunya suara bariton yang masih diam diambang pintu, menunggu jawaban.

"Hinata-sama masih tidur, Neji-sama." Ucap salah seorang pelayan berperawakan pendek, menjawab pertanyaan dari Neji. Menatap datar pada dua pelayan yang masih menunduk seakan lebih tertarik melihat lantai kayu daripada melihat wajah rupawan sang tuan muda. Neji mengerutkan dahi mulusnya mengetahui Hinata sang adik belum bangun.

"Apa tidak ada yang membangunkannya?" Tanya Neji lagi, ingin memastikan kalau kedua pelayan yang tengah menunduk menghindari tatapan datar dari amethystnya memang benar sudah membangunkan Hinata.

"Sudah Neji-sama, tapi tidak ada sahutan dari Hinata-sama jadi kami pikir mungkin-"

"Baiklah, lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian." Potong Neji dan langsung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri guna menuju kamar sang adik untuk membangunkannya.

 _"Apa kau melihatnya? Neji-sama sangat tampan, aku sampai tidak berani menatap wajahnya langsung."_

 _"Kau benar, aku takut akan pingsan jika ditatap olehnya. Andai aku bisa terus bekerja disini."_

 _"Gyaaaa! Aku harap juga begitu."_

Belum seberapa jauh Neji meninggalkan ruang makan, pendengarannya dapat menangkap dengan jelas bisikan-bisikan dua pelayan tadi yang tentu saja membutnya terganggu, berharap kedua pelayan tersebut dikirim kembali ke kediaman utama Hyuuga yang berada di Yokohama.

Langkah kakinya semakin lebar menapaki lantai kayu yang dipoles sedemikian rupa dibawahnya. Melewati koridor-koridor panjang dirumahnya hingga menemukan pintu geser berwarna cokelat yang pintunya masih tertutup rapat. Menghentikan langkahnya, Neji mengetuk pintu didepannya beberapa kali namun nihil, tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar hingga ia berpikir mungkin adiknya memang masih tidur. Namun saat tangannya terangkat hendak menggeser pintu kamar sang adik, pintu kamar tersebut bergeser sendiri dan menyembulkan kepala bermahkotakan indigo sang adik dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, menampakkan wajah kusut sang adik yang membuatnya heran sekaligus bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu Hinata?" Tanya Neji saat Hinata menggeser pintu kamarnya makin lebar, membiarkan sang kakak masuk kedalam kamarnya yang bernuansa ungu lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Neji-nii."

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Umn." Gelengan pelan dari Hinata membuat Neji semakin penasaran.

"Lalu?" Pancing Neji yang mulai curiga jika sang adik menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"B—bukan apa-apa Neji-nii. Ano, hanya ada masalah kecil dengan club berkebun di sekolah, ahaha." Kilah Hinata, berharap sang kakak mempercayai ucapannya. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk bercerita tentang pria asing yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah tunangannya.

"Benarkah?" Selidik Neji, memicingkan tatapannya pada Hinata yang terlihat semakin gugup.

"I—iya." Balas Hinata masih mencoba meyakinkan sang kakak.

"Yasudah. cepat mandi, kau terlihat berantakan sekali." Neji berujar seraya menyentil dahi putih Hinata yang tertutup poni tebal. Membuat si empunya dahi mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal namun kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Baik, hihihi."

Menutup pintu geser kamar Hinata dan kembali berjalan menuju ruang makan. Bukan berarti rasa curiganya pada tingkah sang adik telah menghilang, namun ia hanya menunggu waktu untuk bisa mengetahui sebabnya, setelahnya adalah sesuai keinginannya. Jangan pernah membangunkan macan yang sedang tidur palagi itu menyangkut kelinci kecil kesayangannya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 ****Chiharu****

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Hinata melangkah amat pelan menelusuri koridor sekolah. sejujurnya ia berniat untuk tidak sekolah pagi ini, namun jika itu ia lakukan pasti sang kakak akan semakin curiga terhadapnya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin sore yang membuatnya menaruh perasaan kecewa terhadap Sasori dan berharap agar tidak bertemu dan menatap wajah pemuda bersurai merah itu pagi ini. Oh ya, bagaiman dengan pria asing yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya itu?

 **—Blush—**

Wajah Hinata memerah saat mengingat kembali wajah tampan pria asing tersebut, dia juga tinggi dan memiliki tatapan yang tajam. Hinata mengakui ketampanannya namun tidak dengan kelakuannya yang menurut Hinata tidak sopan.

'Apa yang kupikirkan!' Hinata menggeleng cepat, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan pria tersebut dari otaknya hingga tak menyadari jika tingkahnya tengah di perhatikan beberapa murid yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor.

"Hinata?" Sebuah suara bariton yang tak asing memanggil namanya, membuat Hinata berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kearah si pemanggil.

"Iya?" Sahut Hinata, mencoba bersikap biasa meski sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melihat wajah sang Senpai untuk sekarang.

"Maaf." Ujar Sasori, ia benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Senpai." Hinata tersenyum, berusaha untuk sesegera mungkin mengakhiri obrolan secepatnya.

"Hinata, aku—"

"—Menjauh dari Hinata!" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi ucapan Sasori, membuatnya menoleh keasal suara yang ternyata milik Tenten dan Matsuri yang menatapnya tajam. Sedang Hinata sendiri terlihat was-was, khawatir jika nanti akan ada pertengkaran.

"—-ano..."

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian." Sasori berujar datar, menatap kedua gadis bersurai coklat itu tanpa minat.

"Semua yang berkaitan dengan Hinata sudah pasti menjadi urusan kami." Kini Matsuri yang membuka suara.

"Kau tidak sadar kalau kau sudah membuat Hinata sedih? Dan sekarang kau muncul di depan Hinata seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa? Kau bercanda?"

"Kalian yang tidak tahu apa-apa lebih baik diam saja." Sasori kembali berujar datar, bahkan lebih datar dari sebelumnya.

"Matsuri, Tenten, sudah berhen-" Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh seruan tertahan dari Tenten. "Kau!"

"Ada apa ini? Berisik sekali."

Hinata menatap Suigetsu dan Juugo yang kini sudah berada di belakang Sasori, berharap kemunculan kedua pemuda itu tidak akan semakin memperkeruh suasana.

"Ternyata kalian lagi." Ujar Suigetsu malas, mengundang urat kekesalan muncul di pelipis Matsuri.

"Memang kenapa dengan kami?" Kini Matsuri maju selangkah seakan menantang Suigetsu yang mulai menggertakkan gigi-gigi tajamnya melihat wajah Matsuri yang terlihat begitu mengundang untuk ditimpuk. Jelas Suigetsu belum melupakan kejadian kemarin yang membutnya sangat ingin menelan Matsuri hidup-hidup.

"Diam kau sialan! Apa kau pikir kejadian kemarin sudah kulupakan hah?"

"Syukurlah kalau kau masih ingat bagaimana aku membuat hidungmu berdarah dengan tendanganku." Menyeringai menatap wajah Suigetsu yang terlihat memerah karena amarah.

"Akan kubuat mulutmu itu bungkam gadis sialan!"

"Suigetsu hentikan!" Juugo menahan tubuh Suigetsu seraya menatap Sasori yang hanya diam ditempat. "Kau jangan hanya diam saja Sasori!" Seru Juugo, mencoba meminta bantuan sang sahabat merah.

"Diam kau Juugo! Jangan halangi aku!" Melihat Suigetsu yang semakin meradang membuat Matsuri menyeringai puas. Begitupun Tenten yang turut tersenyum melihat sahabatnya berhasil memancing ikan hiu. Ah ikan hiu, bukankah itu memang julukan yang mereka berikan untuk Suigetsu?

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya, ia mengerti jika sikap keduanya tak lain adalah karena perduli padanya, namun jika itu bisa membahayakan diri mereka sendiri, hal itu malah membuat Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Aku akan bicara lagi denganmu nanti Hinata, hanya kita berdua." Mengabaikan keadaan yang semakin memanas, Sasori berujar santai seraya menatap Hinata sebelum pergi meninggalkan Juugo yang berusaha menarik tubuh Suigetsu untuk pergi.

"Hah? Apa-apaan orang itu!" Kini Tenten yang membuka suara, mendengar ucapan Sasori membuatnya ingin melemparkan sesuatu keatas kepala merah milik pemuda itu.

Hinata hanya diam tak menyahut, namun bagi Sasori itu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban kalau Hinata tidak keberatan bertemu dengannya, lagi.

"Ayo kita pergi."

"Juugo lepaskan aku!"

"Sudah cukup!"

Matsuri memeletkan lidahnya menatap kepergian kelompok Senpainya, dan itu tidak luput dari sepasang violet milik Suigetsu yang tubuhnya diseret Juugo layaknya karung beras.

"Sial! Awas kau!" Umpatan itu keluar dari mulut Suigetsu sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik belokan kepergian ketiga Senpainya, Tenten dan Matsuri berbalik menatap Hinata yang wajahnya memerah dengan penuh selidik.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau merona karena ajakan Sasori untuk kembali bertemu." Ungkap Tenten sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang tampak sepi, sedikit bersyukur tidak ada yang melihat mereka saat tadi sedang bertengkar, karena jika ada yang melihat pasti mereka akan menjadi tontonan murid-murid seperti kemarin.

"Ekh?! T—tentu saja tidak!" Elak Hinata namun itu tidak cukup untuk meyakinkan Tenten juga Matsuri.

"Benarkah?" Kini Matsuri yang bertanya seraya menyipitkan matanya menatap Hinata curiga.

"Jangan meragukanku seperti itu!" Hinata mulai merasa dongkol karena dituduh yang tidak-tidak, ia bukan merona karena ajakan Sasori. Melainkan karena pagi ini ia memang merasa kurang enak badan, mungkin ini efek karena ia tidak tidur semalaman dan malah menghabiskan waktu tidurnya untuk membaca komik. Atau mungkin ini efek dari mengingat wajah tampan pria asing itu?

Tak mengindahkan Matsuri yang sedang asyik menggoda Hinata, Tenten menatap jam dinding yang tertempel diatas tembok tepat di sampingnya. Tentu saja sepi, bukankah 5menit lagi mata pelajaran jam pertama akan segera dimulai?

"EEEEEKH! Sebentar lagi Kelas Biologi jam pertama akan dimulaaai!" Seruan Tenten menyadarkan Hinata dan Matsuri yang serta merta langsung berlari mengikuti Tenten yang entah sejak kapan sudah meninggalkan keduanya di belakang.

"Kanapa kau tidak bilang daritadi Tenten!"

"Aku juga baru sadar!"

"K—kakiku kram!"

"Sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk kram! Orochimaru-sensei bisa saja sudah berada di dalam kelas!"

"Gyaaaaa!"

Ketiganya berlari bak di kejar hantu disiang bolong. Ah, ini lebih dari sekedar dikejar hantu di siang bolong, bukankah Senseinya lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu?

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 ****Chiharu****

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Rasanya kakiku mau lepas dari tempatnya."

"Itu masih lebih baik daripada kita terlambat, Hinata."

"Benar juga."

"Kira-kira kenapa Orochimaru-sensei belum datang ya? Tidak biasanya datang terlambat."

"Itu tidak penting Matsuri! Yang terpenting kita sudah duduk manis di kursi kita!"

Matsuri mendengus namun juga setuju akan ucapan Tenten, terlambat mengikuti pelajaran biologi bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk terjadi. Bukan tanpa alasan jika mereka ketakutan, tidak, bahkan hampir seluruh murid takut untuk datang terlambat di jam pelajaran biologi yang di pegang Orochimaru-sensei.

Beredar kabar kalau beberapa murid yang pernah datang terlambat atau membuat masalah di kelas biologi yang di pegang Orochimaru-sensei menjadi aneh. Ada yang bilang otak mereka di cuci, juga ada yang bilang mereka mendapatkan penyiksaan secara psikis yang menimbulkan trauma. Tidak ada yang tahu dengan pasti kabar itu benar atau tidak, namun ada saksi yang mendengar teriakan histeris dari arah lab biologi sesudah Orochimaru-sensei masuk kedalamnya dengan seorang murid yang sampai saat ini belum diketahui identitasnya.

 **—SREEEEEK—**

Bunyi pintu kelas yang digeser mengalihkan perhatian para murid yang sebelumnya sibuk berbisik satu sama lain, termasuk juga Hinata yang kini memusatkan amethystnya menatap kearah pintu kelas dimana seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang sepinggang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas yang sudah kembali di tutup tengah memamerkan senyum lebarnya menatap keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Ah, bukankah lebih tepat jika disebut seringai?

"Ohayou, Sensei!" Serempak para murid di dalam kelas mengucapkan salam.

"Ohayou." Sahut Orochimaru semakin melebarkan seringainya yang membuat seisi kelas tak ubahnya seperti rumah hantu.

"Aku membawa kabar bagus untuk kalian." Ujar Orochimaru yang mengundang rasa penasaran murid-muridnya.

"Kabar bagus apa, Sensei?!" Seru sebuah suara dari meja pailng pojok ruangan.

"Apa ada murid baru?!"

"Hah? Apa itu benar Sensei?!"

Beberapa murid kembali riuh karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak jelas darimana asalnya.

"Diam dan dengarkan aku dengan baik." Dengan itu seisi kelas kembali tenang dan memusatkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada sang guru.

"Sebelum aku memberitahu kalian kabar yang kumaksud, aku ingin kalian menunjuk Ketua Kelas yang baru." Ujarnya seraya berjalan menuju meja guru dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Heee?!" Seluruh murid kembali bertanya-tanya akan maksud dibalik ucapan Orochimaru, bukankah ketua kelasnya Idate? Lalu kenapa harus mengganti ketua kelas yang lama dengan yang baru?

"Aku mengerti kalian bingung, jadi akan aku jelaskan dengan singkat. Idate Morino untuk sementara waktu tidak bisa hadir di sekolah."

"A—ada apa dengan Idate, Sensei?!" Kali ini Hinata yang membuka suara. Merasa khawatir pada sosok sang ketua kelas yang baru Hinata sadari tidak ada diantara mereka pagi ini.

"Benar Sensei! Ada apa dengan Idate?!"

"Bukan suatu hal yang perlu di khawatirkan namun juga kalian tidak perlu mengetahui jelasnya seperti apa."

Hinata mengerutkan kening putihnya yang berlindung dibalik poni. Bukankah itu belum sepenuhnya menjawab pertanyaan mereka dan malah menimbulkan pertanyaan baru?

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan dengan singkat dan jika ada yang bertanya lagi maka akan mendapat hukuman dariku." Peringat Ororchimaru yang membuat seisi kelas mengangguk patuh.

"Karena ada suatu hal yang mendesak, Idate kembali ke Kyoto untuk menyelesaikan urusan keluarga. Begitupun Ibiki-sensei juga turut mengambil cuti dari mengajar karena alasan yang sama. Dan jika ada yang bertanya padaku tentang urusan keluarga seperti apa hingga membuat mereka absen dari Sekolah. Sore nanti ikut aku ke Lab Biologi." Jelas Orochimaru seraya menekan kalimat terakhirnya saat sepasang netra berwarna emas miliknya menangkap pergerakan dari seorang murid beralis tebal yang terlihat siap melontarkan pertanyaan, lagi.

Bungkam, tidak ada lagi yang berani bersuara setelahnya. Jika yang tertangkap di telinga orang lain itu terdengar biasa, maka yang terdengar di telinga para murid lebih mirip nyanyian dari neraka yang memanggil-manggil nama mereka.

"Baiklah, jadi siapa yang kalian tunjuk sebagai Ketua Kelas sementara?" Tanya Orochimaru, memanggil kembali kesadaran murid-muridnya yang sempat terombang-ambing di dunia khayalan tentang siksaan di balik pintu lab biologi yang sampai saat ini masih belum diketahui wujudnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Konohamaru saja Sensei!" Seru pemuda beralis tebal.

"Kenapa kau menunjuk namaku, Lee!" Balas pemuda bersurai hitam jabrik yang duduk di depan si alis tebal yang ternyata bernama Lee.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Kalau begitu Sora saja Sensei!"

"Hoi Lee! Jangan seenakmu sendiri mencalonkan orang lain tanpa meminta persetujuan lebih dulu!" Kini seorang pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang menyahut setelah namanya disebut.

"Sensei! Aku saja yang menggantikan posisi Idate!"

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan olehmu yang hanya bisa membuang-buang waktu dengan cat kuku warna-warni yang tidak berguna."

"Berisik! Diam kau Tenten!"

"Heeeeh?"

"Sensei, aku saja!"

"Amaru kenapa kau mencalonkan diri sendiri!"

Melihat seisi kelas yang kembali riuh layakanya suasana konser dipinggir pantai hanya bisa membuat Orochimaru menampilkan senyuman andalannya. Mungkin murid-muridnya perlu sedikit diingatkan akan keberadaan dirinya di dalam kelas atau mungkin menjatuhkan hukumam langsung untuk murid-murid yang tidak bisa diam disana. Namun tampaknya Orochimaru lebih memilih diam dengan masih mempertahankan senyumnya yang lebih tepat disebut seringai sadis.

 **—Wusssh—**

Angin dingin tiba-tiba menyerang tengkuk setiap murid di dalam kelas yang seketika membeku hanya dengan sedikit dari aura gelap sang guru sudah mampu membuat seisi kelas tak ubahnya kuburan dimalam hari.

"Hinata Hyuuga! Kau yang akan menggantikan posisi Idate untuk sementara waktu." Putus Orochimaru, membuat gadis indigo yang tidak ikut dalam keriuhan tadi terbatuk di tempat karena terkejut.

"T—tapi Sensei, aku tidak cocok di posisi itu."

"Bukankah kau wakil Idate? Kenapa tidak cocok?"

"A—ano..."

"Baiklah sudah kuputuskan, Hinata akan menggantikan posisi Idate untuk menjadi ketua kelas. Sebagai wakil aku akan menunjuk Rock Lee. Sisanya akan mengisi posisi kosong yang ditinggalkan! Konohamaru sekretaris1, Sora sekretaris2, Tenten bendahara1 dan Matsuri bendahara2." Jelas Orochimaru tak ingin di bantah dan membuat keenam murid yang disebut mengangguk patuh. Yah, mau tak mau Hinata memang harus mengangguk dan menjalankan tugas barunya sebagai ketua kelas.

"Hari ini aku ingin kalian para perangkat kelas membuat daftar anggota kalian dan mengumpulkannya secepat mungkin. Dan untuk Idate biar aku yang mengurusnya." Lagi, Orochimaru memberi mandat pada keenam sosok yang di maksud hingga memunculkan pertanyaan di benak Tenten yang siap bertanya.

"Ano, Sensei! Untuk apa daftar perangkat kelas?" Tanya Tenten seraya mengacungkan tangannya keatas udara, mewakili teman-temannya yang ia yakini juga ingin bertanya hal yang sama.

"Pertanyaan bagus dari Tenten." Balas Orochimaru mengundang tatapan penasaran dari seisis kelas tertuju padanya.

"Untuk apa daftar perangkat kelas? Itu semua dikarenakan wali kelas kalian sudah datang. Dan dengan begitu, tugasku untuk menggantikan posisi beliau menjadi wali kelas sementara dari kelas 1—C telah selesai." Orochimaru menjelaskan seraya menatap kearah pintu geser kelas yang masih tertutup rapat.

"EEEEEEEH!"

"Sensei! Seperti apa wali kelas kami?"

"Apa dia perempuan?!"

"Kalau perempuan aku harap tidak sekiller Anko-sensei."

"Hoi Moegi! Aku dengar suaramu!"

"S—sudahlah Matsuri."

"Tapi Hinata!"

 **—SREEEK—**

Seorang pria muda mengenakan kaos putih polos dibalut jas berwana hitam juga celana berwarna senada dengan jas yang dikenakannya muncul dari celah pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar. Rambut hitamnya dikuncir asal menantang gravitasi, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Tatapan matanya terlihat tajam dengan iris berwarna hitam bak langit tanpa bintang dimalam hari terbingkai indah di wajah tampannya yang kini membuat murid-murid perempuan berdecak kagum melihat sosoknya. Berbeda dengan murid perempuan yang terlihat begitu terpesona, para murid laki-laki hanya menatap biasa saja bahkan terkesan sinis pada sosok tampan di samping Orochimaru.

 **—Deg—**

Hinata membeku di tempat, mengacuhkan kicauan-kicauan para murid perempuan di kelasnya yang menurutnya lebih terdengar seperti suara tikus terjepit pintu.

"Dia adalah wali kelas yang tadi kuceritakan pada kalian. Silahkan memperkenalkan diri" Ucap Orochimaru.

"Pertama aku ingin meminta maaf pada Orochimaru-sensei dan juga kalian semua karena datang terlambat. Namaku Shikamaru Nara dan umurku 26Tahun. Aku lulusan dari University of Cambridge jurusan Ilmu Ekonomi dan Manajemen. Disini aku menjadi wali kelas sekaligus Guru seni kalian, jadi mohon kerjasamanya." Ucap sang wali kelas meminta maaf sekaligus memperkenalkan diri. Mengundang decap kagum terlontar dari para murid perempuan yang kembali terpesona akan sosoknya.

"Ah ya, Shikamaru-sensei! Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa meminta bantuan Hinata Hyuuga dan Rock Lee yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelas disini." Jelas Orochimaru, yang mendapat sahutan semangat dari Rock Lee.

Hinata hanya bisa menganga di tempat, tak percaya akan apa yang kini dilihatnya. Bukankah itu pria yang sudah seenaknya mengaku sebagai tunangannya? Kenapa sekarang dia muncul di hadapannya sebagai Wali Kelasnya? TIDAK MUNGKIN! Hinata tidak ingin mengakui apa yang kini dilihatnya dan berpikir mungkin ini hanya ilusi karena ia tidak tidur semalaman. Menutup mata dan membukanya berkali-kali namun sosok itu tetap ada disana, berdiri dengan angkuh dan menatapnya tajam seakan tatapan itu mampu menguliti dirinya.

 **—Glek—**

'Kami-sama! Ini pasti mimpi! Siapapun tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini!'

 **—BRAKKK—**

Suara gebrakana meja yang sangat keras mengalihkan perhatian para murid dan dua guru yang berdiri di depan kelas, begitupun Matsuri dan Tenten yang kini menganga melihat tersangka penggebrak meja yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

Hinata membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke permukaan meja dibawahnya. Berharap dengan rasa sakit yang kini berdenyut di dahinya dapat menyadarkannya dari alam mimpi namun saat mengangkat kepalanya kembali, sosok itu masih berada disana dan menyorotinya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ada apa denganmu Hinata?!" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Aku ingin menukar posisi sebagai ketua kelas, Sensei!" Seru Hinata memgacuhkan rasa sakit yang berdenyut di dahinya, namun seperkian detik wajahnya memerah karena kini berbagai tatapan berbeda arti terarah padanya, membuat Hinata merasa malu dan bodoh.

'Apa yang kulakukan!'

"Soal itu, kau bisa membicarakannya dengan Shikamaru-sensei karena dia adalah wali kelasmu dan yang berhak mengambil keputusan."

"T—tapi..."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Shikamaru-sensei?" Tanya Orochimaru seraya melirik Shikamaru sekilas.

"Aku menolak."

"Hah?!" Hinata menganga mendengar jawaban singkat dari Shikamaru.

"Perangkat kelas yang lama pasti sudah paham betul akan tugas masing-masing. Akan sangat merepotkan jika harus menukar posisi yang ada dengan posisi yang baru. Jadi aku tidak ingin ada perubahan dari perangkat kelas saat ini." Jelas Shikamaru.

"T—tapi, ugh..." Hinata tidak mampu meneruskan ucapannya. Ingin menolak tapi tidak bisa, melawan pun pasti akan percuma. Yang bisa di lakukannya saat ini adalah menatap tajam kearah Shikamaru yang balas menatapnya tajam.

"Untuk ketua kelas. Bisakah kau menemuiku di Ruang wakil Kepala Sekolah untuk membahas daftar anggota perangkat kelas sepulang Sekolah nanti?" Ucap Shikamaru yang membuat jantung Hinata serasa ingin keluar dari rongganya. Bukan karena permintaan absurd dari pria itu yang membuat Hinata merasa demikian, namun karena sepasang amethystnya menangkap sebuah seringai muncul di bibir tipis wali kelas barunya! Holy shit!

"Ohya, Aku hampir lupa mengatakan pada kalian kalau Shikamaru-sensei juga menjabat sebagai wakil Kepala Sekolah yang baru." Sela Orochimaru sambil bersedekap dada.

"EEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

'Kami-sama! Ini pasti mimpi!'

Hinata hampir pingsan mendengarnya. Merasa hari-hari damainya di Sekolah sudah berakhir dan digantikan hari-hari kelabu yang siap menyambutnya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 ****TO BE CONTINUE****

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hai-hai-hai~**

 **Bertemu lgi dengan saya yg gaje ini..**

 **Nggak ada yg bisa saya ucapkan mski sbenernya bnyak yg ingin saya ucapkan #plakkk**

 **Termasuk saya ingin berbagi crita tntang kapal yg saya naiki telah karam.. :')**

 **(nggak pnting bnget sih lu chiharu!)**

 **Okelah, intinya chap ini makin ancur dan gaje..**

 **Dan untuk chap sebelumnya, saya minta maaf atas warna mata ayang Shika yg di chap sebelumnya saya tulis berwarna hazel (tpi sumpah, saya ingetnya emng mata shikamaru agak coklat bersinar kyak hazel gtu) eh tpi pas saya liat di koleksi pict dan video saya malah item..**

 **#DiGampar**

 **Jdi disini saya ganti warna mata ayang Shika sesuai dengan apa yg ada..**

 **(Lumayanlah ya, item kan?)**

 **Ok, cukup smpai disini cuap-cuap gaje dari saya..**

 **BTW, belum telat kan ngucapin Happy Birthday buat ayang Shika? So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIKAMARU NARA! LOVE YOU SO MUCH, MUAAAAACH.. :***

 **#KecupBasah**

 **#DiGampar**

 **Akhir kata, trima receh dlam bntuk Yen!**

 **Chao~**


	6. Chapter 6

Permisi.. :)

Untuk yang nunggu Siapa Saya? Saya minta maaf..

Karena beberapa alasan, saya memutuskan memindahkan Siapa Saya? Ke Wattpad dengan judul baru yaitu **YOU!**

untuk yang menunggu kelanjutan Siapa Saya?/You! Bisa mampir ke wattpad..

Lenalee_Lee

Maaf dan terimakasih minna.. :)


End file.
